Hermes
Odie's mentor and messenger of the gods, Hermes is also the god of boundaries, invention, commerce, weights and measures, and travelers. To his annoyance, though, most people tend not to think of him as that. Hermes would also later confirm as being the unofficial King of Thieves. He was also the one who was sent to retrieve the first seven students, and ended up spinning an elaborate tale for Jay's parents to explain their son's absence. In the Series Hermes is in charge of monitoring the gods' global networks and communication systems, which have since been enhanced by Odie's installation of high speed telephones. Unfortunately, Odie's upgrades have Hermes in over his head. He always appears when Hera says his name and has a secret portal in his room emblazoned with the caduceus that can transport anyone to anywhere they wish. His Caduceus , which he can use to control animals, is also the symbol of heralds. He is a clever and gifted inventor, something he shares with his student, Odie. Hermes, in addition to Athena, was also one of Odysseus' divine patrons. Hermes is more relaxed and less demanding than the other gods; in addition, he is most familiar with the human world and the way it works. It has not yet been confirmed whether or not this is due to his being the youngest of the gods. It was discovered later that Hermes was also a father, after his mortal son, Autolycus, was brought to the current timeline by Chronus. Upon investigating a series of thefts relating to Cronus, Hermes immediately knew that his son was the culprit upon being told that the thefts were executed "perfectly." Although he was hesitant to share this information to the others, he was not ashamed to boast on his little Prince of Thieves' early antics. Hermes was later seen upon a griffon after snatching a golden apple from Autolycus, merely greeting his son with a tone and smile of promising punishment. Mythology Hermes (Greek Ἑρμῆς) is the great messenger of the gods in Greek mythology and additionally as a guide to The Underworld. He is also the second youngest god. His son, Autolycus, is also the grandfather of Odysseus, making Hermes Odysseus' great-grandfather. Hermes has many other children, including the satyr Pan. Powers and Abilities As the "Messanger of the Gods," Hermes was bestowed with winged sandals and a winged helmet which enable him to fly at extreme speeds. He is able to use his caduceus to control lesser beings, mainly animals. Other then that, Hermes possesses the standard abilities of the gods. Appearance Hermes is depicted as a somewhat hyperactive and skinny young man with a receding hairline of light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white peplos with green/light green striped hemming, white tube socks and a kneepad on his right knee. Most notably are his winged pilot cap, goggles, and winged boots. Other Faces of Hermes Hercules_The_Legendary_Journeys_-_Hermes.jpg|'Hercules: The Legendary Journeys' 1995 Disney's_Hercules_-_Hermes.png|'Disney's Hercules' 1997 Mythic_Warriors_-_Hermes.jpg|'Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend' 1998 Clash_of_the_Titans_-_Hermes.jpg|'Clash of the Titans' 2010 Percy_Jackson_-_Hermes.jpg|'Percy Jackson & the Olympians' 2010 e65cbb24dd9cf334a52b8458d82970c1.jpg|Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters (2013) Category:Gods Category:Hermes Category:Class of the Titans Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Olympus Category:Male